


Five Nights at Darkiplier's

by a_bad_poem



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Jack, M/M, Pet Play, Power bottom Anti, Spanking, Top!Mark, Video Blogging RPF - Freeform, Whipping, Youtube RPF - Freeform, it's non-con-ish at first so that's why the warning is there, or dark whatever, shock collar, shock kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: Jack is staying at Mark's house for a few days, during a convention. Everything is normal during the day.At night, Dark appears.This has nothing to do with FNaF





	1. Unknown Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my girlfriend one very horny day, and I enjoyed it so I thought I could share it here! (Also since there are not enough fics like this)

"Night Mark," Jack smiled. The two had decided to turn in somewhat early, worn from a long day at the convention. Jack shifted into the guest room Mark had prepared for him. It was bare - a bed with plain sheets, a window, a mirror, a closet, and a dresser. Jack's suitcase was already open by the dresser, and he stopped down before it to grab some sweatpants, more comfy than his worn blue jeans.

Jack dimmed the lights in his room, though he didn't have any intention of sleeping. He would just relax, spend some time in the community on Tumblr. He pushed off his jeans and boxers, pulling on his grey sweatpants. He kept his plain dark blue t-shirt on for the time being, but he often slept with it off.

Jack settled down on the worn mattress, leaning back but staying sitting upright. He grabbed his phone, keeping quiet, in case Mark had actually gone to bed.

It was about an hour before he heard a firm rap on his door. Jack had been considering going to sleep soon, and had assumed from how quiet it was that Mark had already done so.

"Jack?" Mark's voice followed the knock, but it seemed a little raspy around the edges. Maybe the man had already caught a cold.

"Yeah, come in," Jack said, shifting in bed so he was sitting up a bit more. He politely put his phone down on the nightstand.

Mark opened the door, looking in at Jack. "I can't sleep," he said softly. "I've been having nightmares..more than usual."

Jack frowned a bit, slightly surprised. So what was he supposed to do about it?

As if reading Jack's mind, Mark smiled gently. He shut the door behind him, moving up to the bed. "I thought if I slept with you, it would help me," he hummed, innocently enough. Though something seemed off about him.

Before Jack could answer, Mark laid down on the bed beside him, too close. The slightly larger man shifted a hand up under Jack's shirt.

Jack gasped sharply, jerking away, though his shirt was caught on Mark's hand. "Mark! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh hush.." Mark purred, chuckling softly, keeping Jack's back close against his chest.

Mark's low voice so close to his ear made Jack shudder. "Mark, get off!" He grunted, though his position gave him a disadvantage and he was left lightly elbowing the man, not wanting to actually hurt his friend.

Mark chuckled softly, his other hand snaking down. It easily slid under Jack's sweatpants, and his strong hand rubbed the Irishman's thigh.

Jack's cheeks flushed, and he continued to squirm in Mark's hold. "Stop! Mark!"

Mark smirked, rolling on top of Jack and looking down at him.

Jack's breath caught in his throat. How has he missed this? The red eyes pierced the dimness of the room. The fang, poking out over his bottom lip. It felt like hours before Jack managed to speak. "D...Dark?"

Dark chuckled. "Took you long enough to figure it out," he purred. "That sounds nice.. My name, on your lips. I can't wait to see what else you can do with that mouth," he said in a slight growl, smirking. He stayed calm and unbothered as Jack squirmed and tried to buck him off, a new wave of panic overtaking the pale man.

Jack wasn't sure if he was breathing. Dark. How? Why? He startled out of his thoughts as a red rope, matching Dark's eyes, appeared before him. Dark guided part of the length of rope, but mostly it seemed to go on its own, wrapping around his wrists and fastening him to the head of bedframe. He felt Dark shift him, too shaken up at the moment to fight back. So he ended up kneeling, with his chest resting on his own thighs. His sweatpants had been pulled down to his ankles as well. Some part of Jack had been holding onto the hope that this was some fucked up prank of Mark's, but that was gone now. Mark wouldn't go this far.

"Where's Mark?" Jack choked out, straining to look behind him as if the American would be in the room.

"Oh, Seán, don't worry about him. He'll be back in the morning," Dark smirked, producing a pair of scissors out of thin air as well. Jack stiffened at the sight, though he relaxed a little as Dark simply started cutting off his shirt.

Dark smirked slightly as he pulled Jack's shirt away, feeling up the man's sides, back, and chest. He tweaked his nipples with his thumbs. 

Jack shuddered slightly despite himself, his back arching. "Stop it!"

"Oh, no. I'm just getting started," Dark smirked, pushing down his own pants that contained his hard on. He spread Jack's ass cheeks.

Jack shuddered as he felt cold air hit his puckered asshole, and he began to panic again. He liked it, though. How could he like this? 

Dark smirked. "Oh yes, keep doing that. That makes it more fun for me," he growled, touching his tip to Jack's hole. He let the boy shout in surprise for a moment at the new feeling, before slamming in as far as he could get in Jack's virgin ass. 

Jack wanted to scream again, but all his oxygen was trapped in his chest. He felt like he was going to burst. Dark's member felt huge inside his asshole, which had been torn open. When he caught his breath he cried out automatically, though already it was beginning to feel good. He gasped out, breaths shaking and ragged. 

Dark snarled, gritting his teeth and smirking as he slammed into Jack. "Mm, that's it.. Keep crying," he said with a dark chuckle, starting to pant as he kept up his quick, rough thrusts. 

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't able to keep himself up anymore, and he was left with his face in the pillows, and a demon ramming his asshole. There was pleasure, far beyond the sharp pains, just out of reach. He stopped shouting and breathed heavily into the pillow, his head spinning. He snapped out of it when pleasure overtook pain for a moment - Dark had hit his prostate, and Jack even moaned. He panted, almost saying 'do that again', but he caught himself in time. 

Dark did end up hitting Jack's prostate a couple more times anyway, just by chance, as he groaned and grunted and thrusted in and out of the Irishman's hole. 

Jack shivered violently at the odd sensation of Dark's hot, thick load filling him up. His stomach turned at the man's moan, mixed with a snarl as he filled Jack's hole. They both panted heavily, and Jack's vision was going blurry. 

Dark pulled out, smirking as he watched Jack's trembling body, and his cum leaking down Jack's pale thighs. "Can't wait for tomorrow," he purred, before strolling casually out of the room, politely shutting the door behind him. As the door shut, Jack felt the ropes disappear. His arms slumped down. 

Jack breathed heavily, rolling onto his side and curling up slightly. He felt dirty, sticky, and sweaty, but he craved sleep over a shower at the moment. He closed his heavy eyelids, exhausted.


	2. Negotiations

The next morning, Jack showered. He'd still felt grimy when he woke, so he was glad the cold - yes, _cold_ water, which was new for him, washed away Dark's touches. He figured hot water wouldn't have the same effect.

Jack headed out with Mark to the convention, mostly acting normal. But he stayed a little away from the man, never quite looking directly at him.

That night at Mark's, Jack was afraid to go to bed, as if that would trigger Dark's appearance, but then he was afraid Dark would appear on the couch as he and Mark were gaming and easily take him there. So the Irishman went upstairs, albeit late again, locking the door to his bedroom as a precaution though he'd been trying all day to convince himself it was a crazy dream. Though obviously something had happened, from the small bruises on his hips where Dark had gripped him.

Jack started to pull off his shirt, habit since he usually slept without it. But he hesitated, and decided to keep a shirt. He changed it, though, to an Overwatch one. He grabbed sweatpants, switching out his jeans for those, and got into bed.

Jack laid stiff and tense under the covers, clutching them with the childlike belief that they would protect him. His breaths were shallow, as he strained to hear, willing his eyes to adjust to the darkness so he could see.

He heard a knock just minutes later, and Jack jumped though it was Mark's voice. "Jack? Why won't you even look at me? Did I say something wrong?" He asked, voice cracking. He was worried, and had to know.

Jack sat upright in bed, staring at the door between them. "H-huh? Mark?" He asked unsurely. It sounded more like Mark than Dark, but maybe Dark had figured out how to change his tone slightly enough.

"Jack... what's going on? Why won't you look at me. Or be near me? You've even locked the door," Mark choked out, before he started crying.

Jack swallowed thickly. "Mark. I'm sorry," he said, scrambling up out of bed and unlocking the door. He opened it, wanting to comfort the man. 

It was actually Mark, surprisingly. Maybe Dark would let them share an emotional moment, so he could keep Jack around with their emotional ties. "I don't want to lose you, Jack," Mark choked out. 

Jack quickly wrapped his arms around Mark, hugging the man close. "I'm so sorry," he said softly. "You won't," he added, as a promise. But he couldn't tell Mark what had happened. Dark would probably hurt him, or Mark, or both of them; and besides what could Mark do? Jack didn't want him to worry over something he had no control over. But he was surprised the man was being so emotional.

Mark swallowed thickly, slowly pulling back. "S-sorry," he said softly, quickly pulling himself together, clearing his throat as he dried away the tears.

Jack smiled softly, looking at him. "It's okay... I'm the one who should be sorry," he said gently, looking up at Mark.

Mark smiled gently to let the man know it was okay, giving Jack another hug, holding him close. 

Jack closed his eyes and sank contently into the hug.

The moment didn't last long. Jack stiffened when he felt Mark's large hands drop down to his bum. Jack slowly shifted to move away, holding his breath, as if moving slowly would allow him to turn invisible and slip away. 

_Please be Mark,_ the Irishman thought. _Please be Mark. Please be--_

"Oh come on baby. Why won't you hug me?" Dark cooed, kissing Jack's cheek, arms still wrapped around the smaller man. 

Jack winced, his stomach flipping. He leaned away from the kiss. "Let go!" He shouted, pushing against Dark.

Dark looked at Jack, cocking his head slightly. "Jack. Be nice, and I'll be nice. I don't want to kill you," he said casually.

Jack grit his teeth, his cheeks flushing slightly. "I-I," he stammered. He didn't want to be nice, not to Dark. But he didn't want to die even more.

Dark smiled warmly, kissing Jack's cheek. "I'll be nice to you. I'll make you feel good, so long as you're good. All right?" he cooed. 

Jack's cheeks reddened, and he looked down. He swallowed, taking a few moments of silence to consider it. Not that he had much to consider. He could struggle and risk getting killed, or try to relax and enjoy it. "F-fine," he finally murmured.

Dark smiled proudly, reaching up to fix a collar around Jack's neck. It was black and green, suited the boy if you asked Dark.

"What the - ? H-hey!" Jack said in protest, reaching up to touch the collar, looking down at it. He hadn't agreed to that.

"Keep it. It's to make sure you behave," Dark said in a low, calm voice, studying Jack.

Jack blushed deeply, looking up into Dark's eyes. "I said I would," he grunted softly. He certainly wasn't Dark's pet. He thought the collar was unecessary, but he would keep it to make Dark happy - and more importantly, keep himself alive.

Dark smiled warmly. "Good," he cooed, brushing a hand through Jack's hair, before pushing him down on his knees, smirking.

Jack grunted slightly as he was shoved to the floor, looking up at Dark. They were just going to do it right out here in the hall? he thought.

Dark smirked softly, brushing his hand trough Jack's soft hair again. "I'm sure you know what to do," he growled.

Jack blushed deeply. He had never done it before himself, but he certainly knew. He reached up, undoing Dark's pants and pulling them down. He tugged the demon's boxers down as well.

Dark was already hard, his member springing free as Jack pushed down his boxers. "That's it. Good boy," he purred.

Jack's cheeks heated at the words, and he exhaled nervously as he studied Dark's member. He slowly leaned forward, tentatively letting his tongue connect with the tip.

Dark kept his hand in Jack's hair, smirking as he looked down at him. "Don't be shy. Open up now," he hummed.

Jack made a small sound of displeasure, glancing up at Dark, slowly opening his mouth.

Dark shifted his tip into Jack's mouth, slowly starting to thrust, groaning slightly. 

Jack flinched slightly, grunting softly as Dark pushed in. It felt odd in his mouth, on his tongue. He closed his eyes, just letting Dark thrust into him, not doing anything himself.

Dark pulled out of Jack's mouth, before using the collar to electrocute him. "At least put some effort in it!" He snapped.

Jack yelped in surprise and pain, hands shooting up to grab his collar. "What the fuck?!" He shouted in disbelief once the shock stopped, his cheeks flushed.

Dark grabbed onto his own shaft, gently poking his tip against Jack's lips. "Come on. You can do better than that."

Jack grunted softly, flinching slightly back. He did open his mouth though, letting Dark push in again.

Dark smirked, getting another grip on Jack's hair before he started thrusting again, testing how far in he could get.

Jack sucked hesitantly, Dark's member naturally becoming wet with his spit. He flinched and gagged, only able to take a little over half of Dark's cock inside.

Dark groaned in annoyance, wanting to get in further. He thrusted into Jack's mouth, though he was careful with how far in he went. He didn't want vomit on himself. "I'll teach you how to deepthroat," he promised through a growl.

Jack's cheeks reddened at Dark's words, though he was becoming more comfortable with sucking.

Dark breathed heavily, groaning. He pushed in as far as he could get without the Irishman gagging before spilling out, pulling out as he did, getting some on Jack's face as well.

Jack flinched as he felt Dark's heavy load on his tongue, gasping and closing his eyes as the rest of it splattered onto his face. He glared up at Dark, pulling the bottom of his shirt up to wipe himself.

Dark shocked Jack again, keeping the charge going, as he pulled up his boxers and pants. 

Jack shouted in pain again, body convulsing as he gripped the collar. He cried out as he felt it lasting longer than last time. 

Dark turned the power of the electricity up, before stopping it. "I didn't say you could clean your face." He knelt down beside Jack, smiling warmly. "I'm sure you'll learn," he cooed, in a way that made Jack shiver.

Jack glared at Dark. Only a few more days, and he would go home. Away from Mark, but away from Dark, too.

"Oh, and, Jack," Dark cooed, as if reading the man's mind. "You're staying here. I already canceled your flight," he said with a proud, smug smile. "Mark and I are lonely, so you're staying here."

"You what?! I can't stay here!!" Jack shouted in disbelief. Not only did he not know how long he could keep this up with Dark, he had to make videos! And what would he tell Mark about his reason for staying?

Dark crossed his arms, standing up and electrocuting Jack again. "Don't talk back to me," he said sharply.

Jack cried out in pain again, body trembling on the floor. "Fuck! I'm sorry!" He shouted desperately, the multiple electrocutions getting to him.

Dark stopped it again, smiling warmly. "Good," he cooed, kissing Jack's cheek, before lifting him up. 

Jack panted heavily, his mind spinning and vision blurry as he felt Dark pick him up.

Dark carried Jack into the guest room, laying him down in the bed. He smiled softly to Jack, pulling the man's shirt off.

Jack didn't resist as Dark tugged his shirt over his head, too worn to. He felt the demon's fingers run through his faded green hair. "Mm. Should I leave you alone for tonight? Had enough?" Dark asked him. 

Jack found it odd when the demon showed some care. "Yes," he said softly, carefully; he didn't know how well Dark would take it if that wasn't what he wanted to hear. And it probably wasn't.

Dark looked at Jack, before he slowly turned the man over. "Mm. I figured," he purred, gently feeling Jack's ass through his sweatpants. "It's all right. I won't be hard on you today," he hummed. 

To Jack's surprise, Dark kept true to his word, standing and leaving the room. He even shut the door behind him. 

Jack blinked, looking up at the ceiling. Dark had seemed to be in a good mood, probably since Jack was stuck in LA with him. He sighed, settling down in bed under the covers and trying to relax so he could drift off.


	3. Becoming His Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That cringe title tho,,
> 
> Dark tells Jack he's moving in. 
> 
> Not asks. 
> 
> Tells. 
> 
> Then Dark decides to torture Jack by fucking him. 
> 
> Slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I captured the slowness of the fucking well enough??? But oh well maybe I'll change it later probably not. 
> 
> Had to do the bottom half (most of the smut) on my own, gf wasn't feeling up to it and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.. :)) (since I'm also going on vacation for about a month soon, so don't expect any updates until August at least)
> 
> So here we go! Enjoy!
> 
> PS. There is some pet play (Dark makes Jack bark like a dog) so sorry if you're not into that, it's just a little part :)

Jack stirred in the morning, reaching up to scratch an itch on his neck. He frowned when he felt an unfamiliar, uneven material, groaning when he realized a moment later. Dark's collar. He shifted a bit in bed so he was sitting up, finding the clip and undoing it. He sighed, getting up to put the collar in his suitcase, hiding it in between layers of clothes.

Dark walked into the room, standing in the doorway, looking at Jack. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

Jack jumped, looking up at Dark. "What -- ? Where's Mark?" He demanded in disbelief. He never really considered that Dark could come out during the day.

Dark glared at Jack, before creating a long black whip from thin air, whipping the air as a warning. "Where's your collar?" He snapped.

Jack flinched at the sharp crack of the whip, paling. Or were his cheeks reddening? He never knew anymore. Dark made his heart race in more ways than one, and it was getting really fucking confusing. He quickly recovered from his flinch, digging through his suitcase in a panic to find the buried collar.

Dark looked at Jack, slowly moving up behind him. He let a hand run up the man's stomach, over his chest, before grabbing onto his chin from below, palm pressed against the Irishman's throat. "I thought I told you not to take it off," he growled into Jack's ear.

Jack swallowed thickly, having found the collar, gripping it loosely. Though he was afraid to move now that Dark was so close to him, breaths shallow. "I-I couldn't let Mark see," he said softly, mostly just because he didn't want to move Dark's hand too much while speaking and piss him off.

Dark snarled in annoyance, slowly grabbing the collar and putting it around Jack's neck. "You're staying.. you're not leaving when the con is over," he growled into the man's ear, before biting gently into the skin between his neck and shoulder, just to remind Jack that he was the one in charge.

Jack swallowed thickly, cheeks reddening - yes, reddening, he was sure this time - as Dark spoke into his ear. He shuddered slightly as he felt Dark nip his skin, though he desperately willed himself not to. "I-it's Mark's time. Let him out."

Dark snarled, grabbing onto Jack's hair, pulling his head back slightly. "I decide when it's Mark's time. But tell me. Promise me. You'll stay here," he snarled, keeping a good hold of Jack's green hair.

Jack grunted softly as his head was tugged back, looking up at Dark. "What're you gonna do if I don't?" He huffed, though limiting how challenging his tone was. He still didn't feel like dying.

Dark snarled, pulling a bit harder against Jack's hair, glaring at him. "You're staying," he growled, before dragging Jack over to the bed, throwing him onto it on his stomach. He quickly created some rope, grabbing Jack's hands and tying them together behind his back.

Jack stumbled awkwardly after Dark, cheeks flushing. He gasped as he hit the bed, wrists jerking when he felt the touch of the ropes.

Dark straightened up, letting the leather whip run over Jack's bare back, studying him.

The feel of the whip sent a shiver up Jack spine, and he swallowed thickly, risking a glance over his shoulder.

Dark looked into Jack's eyes the second he looked over his shoulder. His eyes - irises red, all the rest black - were a mixture of anger and lust. "Don't ever speak back to me. When I ask you a question or tell you to do something. You answer. You do it," he snarled.

"I-I didn't want Mark to see!" Jack protested automatically, stuck staring into Dark's eyes with fear and awe, until they became overwhelming and he had to look away. He breathed audibly, though he didn't want to give Dark that satisfaction.

Dark smirked, fangs showing. "You should know to listen to me. I set the rules. You behave and follow, I'll treat you. You misbehave and break them.." he said, trailing off.

At that pause, Jack looked back at Dark and opened his mouth to protest again, before Dark hit Jack's lower back with the whip. "You'll be punished. Simple," the demon finished saying.

Jack shouted out in surprise and pain. It hadn't hurt that much, but it stung him enough. "W-w-what am I supposed to say to Mark?" He squeaked out, eyes wide with disbelief as he looked at Dark. He whipped him. He actually whipped him.

"I'll take the collar off before I let Mark back. So don't make me put a lock on it," Dark snarled, hitting Jack again with the whip, watching him for a reaction. 

Jack yelped again, back flinching at the sharp pain. "Fuck! You could've told me that!" He groaned, body trembling slightly with anticipation and adrenaline.

Dark smirked, before hitting the air close to Jack. "Also, you didn't answer me before.. Promise me you're staying."

Jack gasped, flinching away from the sound of the whip. "Y-you didn't answer me either," he breathed out, cheeks flushed. He must secretly like this deep down or something - he honestly kept asking to be punished.

Dark hit Jack twice, enjoying the man's yelp and twitch each time, before grabbing onto his tied hands. He untied them, only to connect them to the head of the bed, so he had Jack's whole bare back to work with.

The stinging from each lash slowly faded each time, though Jack's back was becoming red. He panted, pulling against the ropes again. He held his tongue, not having anything good to say.

"ANSWER ME!" Dark demanded, before hitting Jack hard multiple times across his back, leaving long red marks that stretched over his pale back.

Jack shouted loudly in pain, his back arching as the whip snapped repeatedly into his skin. "F-fuck! I -- yes, yes, I'll stay!" He shouted breathlessly after the fourth or fifth lash.

Dark slowly lowered the whip, looking down at Jack. "Good," he hummed, smirking. "See? It wasn't that hard to listen."

Jack panted heavily, body shaking. Except now he had to move in, get all his stuff, and set up his recording again. If Mark even agreed to let him stay.

Jack grunted softly as he felt Dark sit down on his ass, wincing slightly as Dark began touching the stinging skin on his back. "W-what about Mark?"

"He knows. I made sure. He's fine with it," Dark purred, leaning slightly over Jack. He spoke close to his ear, smirking. "So we get to spend so much time together now," he purred into the man's ear.

"Y-you talk to him?" Jack breathed out. That thought disturbed him. He shivered slightly at Dark's words, cheeks heating. "Lucky me," he murmured quietly.

Dark smirked slightly, before biting into Jack's skin, snarling slightly. "I heard that," he growled, slowly getting up. He ran his hands up Jack's inner thighs, feeling him shiver, before he slowly pulls down the Irishman's boxers, just down to his knees, and pushing his legs under his body so his ass was up in the air. Jack grunted softly as he was moved.

Dark smirked, feeling Jack's ass before giving it a good hit.

Jack gasped, hips jerking at the smack, ass turning red for a moment. A curse slipped his lips.

Dark smirked. "That's it," he purred, hitting Jack's ass again before creating a paddle and spanking the other cheek with it.

"F-fuck!" Jack shouted, feeling the smooth wood hit his bum, making it bounce for a moment. Well, at least he preferred standing.

Dark studied Jack, smirking, before hitting his ass over and over, wanting to make sure he would be sore.

Jack groaned, ass slowly going numb with Dark's hits. Curses left him occasionally, his body hot and weak.

Dark smirked, lowering the paddle. He leaned down, biting into Jack's hips, fangs poking trough the skin.

Jack made a small noise, hips twitching slightly. He looked back at Dark, cheeks flushed, eyes filling with confusion.

Dark closed his eyes, slowly sucking on the wound, drinking some of Jack's blood, hands greedily feeling his ass.

"W-what are you -- ?" Jack stammered, cheeks heating again as he felt Dark sucking, drawing his blood forward.

Dark breathed deeply, before leaning over Jack, hands feeling up his back. The demon bit into his shoulder.

Jack grunted softly, wincing a bit. "D-did you just..suck my blood?" He breathed out in disbelief. Though he shouldn't be surprised anymore.

"Of course I did," Dark smirked, feeling Jack's sides before grabbing onto his hips. His tongue licked up Jack's neck.

Jack shuddered roughly at the feeling of Dark's hot tongue, panting slightly, too hot himself.

Dark smirked, moving his hands up and down Jack's body before biting into his neck, fangs poking through the soft skin.

"S-stop fuckin' biting me!" Jack demanded with the sudden realization that they would leave marks.

Dark growled. "You don't give the orders here," he snapped, taking hold of Jack's cheeks, squeezing them together. He calmed down quickly, amused by the face Jack made. He let go after a moment, immediately grabbing Jack's legs and lifting them in the air, spreading them as well.

Jack bit back a childish groan of protest, shifting a bit. He felt dread build in his stomach, but he couldn't do anything to stop Dark. He wanted to keep watch to make sure Dark didn't pull anything, but as he felt the man's tip push against his hole, he groaned and closed his eyes.

Dark smirked, watching Jack's face. He would go slow this time, at least to start. Torture the poor little Irishman. He groaned with pleasure as his cock slowly stretched Jack's walls open.

Jack squirmed, groaning with discomfort. Slow was somehow worse - he couldn't seem to space out, to ignore the feeling. His walls ached, straining around Dark's thickness.

Dark, using one hand to keep Jack's legs up, used his other to feel up the smaller man's body. He pinched Jack's nipple, the boy squeaking slightly in surprise.

"So cute.." Dark purred in amusement, making Jack shudder. What was Dark doing to him? He couldn't sit still, groaning and panting and gasping as the demon's length slowly filled his asshole.

Dark bit his lip, the last of his shaft disappearing inside of Jack's snug hole. "Good pet... Bark for me."

Jack swallowed thickly, gasping for breath - somehow short of it - as he looked at Dark. "W-wha?" He stammered.

"You heard me," Dark snapped, cock pulsing slowly inside of Jack. He gripped the remote for the collar - something Jack swore he didn't have a moment ago - and before Jack could react, turned it on.

Jack yelped, body jerking, though the shock was nothing too harsh. "Fuck!"

"Bark," Dark demanded sternly, snarling.

Jack blushed, his own walls pulsing, a constant reminder of the cock in his ass. He made a hesitant bark, before making another, in case the first wasn't good enough for Dark.

Dark smirked, almost proudly. "Good boy. You're learning," he purred, slowly starting to move back and forth inside Jack. "Again." 

Jack shuddered at the feeling, closing his eyes and squirming a bit. He barked again, a little louder and a little less hesitant.

Dark groaned, his thrusts getting noticeably faster, making Jack roll ever so slightly on his back.

Jack felt relief - the slowness of it all had been like torture, slow pain, waiting for it to be over. He shuddered and let out a groan, able to breathe again.

That didn't last long.

Jack didn't know how long it'd been before Dark started to slam into him, making his head spin. Any noise or whimper that came out of his own mouth seemed distant and foreign as his body shook with Dark's thrusts.

Dark growled, turning almost animalistic as he pounded into Jack, wracking his small body. "Mm, fuck. Fuck," he groaned, gripping Jack's throat without really realizing it himself.

Jack's mind buzzed, but he was distantly aware of the grip - not tight, but not pleasant - on his neck. The ceiling shook, but the feeling of growing familiarity of something hot and wet filling his ass surprisingly tugged him back down to earth.

Dark tipped his head back and groaned, his grip loosening on Jack's neck as a load burst from his tip. He slowly shifted out, smirking as he watched Jack's asshole slowly close.

The Irishman panted, muscles losing their tension as he laid on the bed. He shivered, feeling some of Dark's cum trickle slowly out of his hole.

Dark smirked, amused by Jack. He fixed his clothes on, looking down at the boy. "Good pet."

Jack groaned slightly at Dark's words, stomach turning slightly. That was what he was, whether he admitted it or not. He was Dark's pet.

Jack closed his eyes as he heard the demon move out of the room, and shut the door behind him. There was something in the way it closed that made Jack think Dark must be very satisfied.

A moment later, the ropes around Jack's wrists disappeared, and his arms slackened.


	4. This Story is Changing with Your Help! (Author's Note - please read).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I will keep you guys updated on what I plan to do right here in this story!

Hey guys, I've been thinking. Obviously the Darkiplier in this fanfic isn't nearly as cunning and clever as Mark has said he is. I'd like to include that. So, I have three options. 

1\. Abandon this version of the story and start a new one.   
2\. Cheat Darkiplier's "canon" personality into this.   
3\. Continue on the way I am. 

I probably won't be very satisfied with number 3, to be honest. However, this is a silly smut fanfic and I'm probably overthinking it so if option 3 is the favoured one, so be it. 

With option 2, I can either a) say that Dark, who has only been alive for however many days it's been in the fanfic, is just now realizing it's possible to trick people and lull them into a false sense of security, and/or b) bring Anti in and use that to almost force Dark to learn trickery (ex. He wants to prove to Anti that he's better at being a demon than Anti is by using this technique, and/or he uses this technique to get rid of Anti in the end. Let me know your thoughts on these more specific options as well, if you like option 2).  
Or, if you have any ideas as to where the plot could go, please share!

Keep in mind that I do plan on including Antisepticeye anyway, and probably will no matter which option I choose. 

While option 2 saves me time (which I don't have much of for this fanfic) and effort, I probably wouldn't be quite as satisfied as I would be choosing option 1. Also, the plot for option 2 is blurry (for now). Option 1 will probably also be different from the version of the fanfic you've read up to this point as well, as if I recreate it, I will probably write Anti x Mark first, then bring in Dark x Jack later. 

So please share your input!! I know, yeah, that this is my writing and I can do whatever I want blah blah blah, but I'm seriously conflicted and I need to know what you guys think in order to come to a decision. If you'd like to discuss this with me further, my Tumblr is a much better place (my user is a-bad-poem). If you don't have Tumblr, let me know in the comments and I'll get back to you with another way we can possibly connect. 

Thanks for being patient with me, and thanks for reading this note and my fanfic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. - I also plan on taking suggestions for kinks/scenes you guys want, so keep an eye out for when I ask about that in the future (no matter what option I go with).  
> Also this turned out way longer than I expected lol oops.


	5. New Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti joins the party.

Jack laid in bed for an amount of time he didn't know, until he slowly got up. He pulled on some fresh clothes, somewhat craving a shower; but he'd been having a lot of those, and he didn't want Mark to start questioning why. So instead he settled for washing his face in the sink, his body sore. He was slowly becoming used to the soreness, though it would feel good for once to lie down in bed and be able to relax without Dark interrupting.

Once Jack thought he looked decently awake and put-together, he trudged downstairs to the kitchen where Mark was making his breakfast.

Mark glanced up as Jack appeared through the kitchen entrance, automatically smiling. "Good morning."

Jack smiled tiredly. "Morning." He went to the coffee maker, grabbing a mug from the cupboard and filling it up.

Mark settled at the table with his plate of breakfast - eggs, bacon, and toast. It was quiet for a moment, as Jack sipped his coffee while leaning heavily against the counter.

"... So, you're moving in, huh?" Mark said softly, glancing shortly at Jack. He somehow knew, though he didn't exactly remember talking about it with the Irishman.

It took Jack a moment to switch gears, brain apparently not ready for human interaction, weighed down with thoughts. "Uh.. Yeah. Yeah." He swallowed thickly, staring into his coffee before taking a long drink of it.

Mark nodded slowly. The convention had ended a couple of days ago already. Jack was supposed to have left today. "Not that I mind, but... Why?"

"Huh?" Jack looked at Mark. "Why am I moving? Uh.." Shit. Now was not the time for his brain to shut down. "B-because... For YouTube. You know. This is where everyone is."

Mark nodded softly. "Sure, but.. Why my place, I mean?"

_Shit._ "Uh.. I-I.." Jack's cheeks reddened as he struggled to think of an excuse. He swallowed thickly, having to look away from Mark. "It's...easier, isn't it? Then.. Then getting my own house.."

Mark was silent for so long Jack almost looked at him despite his shame.

"I...guess so," Mark finally said, almost dumbly. "Well. I don't mind, anyway," he said with a smile, getting up with his empty plate. "Stay however long you like."

Jack breathed out in relief as Mark left the room, leaving his dishes in the sink. He closed his eyes, and finally his thoughts settled.

They decided that Jack may be broken physically - helpless during and sore afterwards - but he could still fight mentally.

So Jack stomped confidentially into the living room, looking at Mark. "Mark."

Mark looked up at Jack, slightly surprised by the man's demeanour. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jack to continue.

Jack opened his mouth, sucking in air to say something. That air left him as he saw a flicker of Dark in Mark, swallowing thickly. His hair stood on end for a moment, eyes wide and locked with Mark's.

"...Jack?" Mark asked with a slight frown.

Jack blinked hard, shaking his head. "Mark, you..you have a demon. Dark. Darkiplier. He's real," he said, the words stumbling over each other in a sudden rush to get out.

Mark blinked in surprise, looking at Jack, expression doubtful.

Jack groaned. "It's true! He's been --" He bit his lip. "Been.. Ah.." His cheeks reddened with shame, and he looked down at the floor.

"Jack..uh.. Are you okay?" Mark asked carefully.

Jack glanced shortly at Mark, swallowing. He considered showing Mark the bruises Dark had left, but that involved an explanation. And whether he told the truth or lied - said it was just physical abuse, not sexual - it would cause Mark to worry. "I... Never mind. It was probably just a dream... Shouldn't have had that ice cream in the middle of the night." He smiled weakly to Mark. "I think I'll get some more rest," he added, before backing up towards the stairs and turning around to go up them.

Mark frowned in slight concern, watching Jack go.

_God. Stupid!_ Jack grit his teeth, kicking his dresser. Of course telling Mark wouldn't work. Demons; who'd ever heard of real life demons? No one would believe that.

Jack sighed. He was running out of prepped videos, too; though he was sure Mark wouldn't mind if he used his recording equipment. Jack had anxious, nervous energy now, and he wanted to get rid of it.

Jack opened the door to Mark's recording room, frowning when he saw Mark already there. "Oh. Uh, sorry."

Mark looked over at Jack, smiling gently. "It's okay, I wasn't recording yet. I was going to livestream, actually, but do you want to use this?"

"Ah... Yes please."

Mark nodded, telling Jack a few things about the equipment before heading out of the room. Jack felt relief as soon as he started to record, his normal self.

Once he was done, Mark took over the recording room again. Jack relaxed in his room, scrolling through Tumblr until he began to feel sick. He breathed shakily, as if there wasn't enough oxygen. His eyelids felt heavy, vision blurring and flickering about as if someone was deciding where to look for him. No; it wasn't just his eyelids. His whole body felt heavy, until he didn't feel it anymore.

Mark was taking a break from gaming on the livestream to talk about the charity and answer some questions from the chat. He glanced up in surprise as he heard the door click open. "Oh, Jack. Did you want to join?"

Jack smiled gently. "Sure, I'd love to," he hummed, moving up to stand beside Mark, who was sitting. At the man's offer for a chair, he gently shook his head. Jack seemed intent on watching the chat, a thin smile on his lips.

"Is there anything you want to do, Jack?" Mark asked, scrolling through his games on Steam.

Jack looked down at Mark. "They have a request."

"Oh, what is it?" Mark glanced at the chat.

Jack smiled slightly, cupping Mark's chin and turning the American's head to face up towards him.

That's when Mark saw the slight fangs in the smile, and Jack's eyes turn all black, except for the irises, which tinted dark green. He paled. "Ja--?"

"They want us to kiss, Mark," Anti purred, smirking slightly before he closed his eyes and connected their lips.

Mark's eyes widened as he felt Anti's lips on his, stomach lurching. It took him a moment to realize that Anti had pushed his tongue into his mouth, and was now exploring it freely. It took Mark two additional moments to realize that he was still livestreaming, his cheeks burning.

What he didn't know was that the livestream cut to static as Dark took over.

Dark gripped the wrist of the hand still cupping his chin, using his other hand to shove Anti back. He glared up at the other demon. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled.

Anti smiled smugly, studying Dark. "Aw, Dark, are you jealous? You can have a kiss too," he hummed.

"Who the hell are you?" Dark demanded, paying no mind to Anti's words.

"You should know me. Isn't it obvious?" The demon grinned. "I'm Anti."

"Well, _Anti_ , fuck off. I was here first."

Anti laughed. "You were here first? What do you think this is, 4th grade? It's my turn to have a little fun," he purred.

Dark snarled. "There isn't room for both of us." He could see it now. Constant interruptions from Anti, ruining his time with Jack. Purposefully.

"You can't share?" Anti pouted mockingly. "Fine then. Let's have a little bet, shall we?"

Dark smirked slightly. "Sounds good to me. I could beat you at anything."

Anti chuckled softly. "Let's say we have a week, tops. At the end of the week, we see how well Jack listens to you, and how well Mark listens to me. The trainer of whoever obeys best gets to stay. The loser stays mostly dormant and out of the way."

Dark considered this for a moment, nodding. "Deal." He extended his arm, giving Anti a firm shake.

Anti smiled. "I'll even let you keep your head start," he hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter wasn't very much haha, it was mostly a transition. 
> 
> If you read my last "chapter", I picked option 2. 
> 
> And now it is time to take suggestions! If you have any kinks/scenes you want to see, comment them below and maybe I can add them. There is no kink shaming here, only my own limits! So don't be shy. Please specify which couple (Anti/Mark or Dark/Jack) you want your suggestion to be used for, and remember that Dark is going to take on Mark's interpretation of him!


	6. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti participates in his first match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!! After I got back from vacation I accidentally got into Dream Daddy and roleplays about that have been taking up my time, along with school.

Mark kept his eyes closed, as he snapped back into reality. He breathed deeply - something was wrong. Something--

He gasped and opened his eyes as he suddenly remembered. Anti. A split second later, as his mind was still registering that the demon was right in front of him, he shifted to stand up-

And couldn't. 

Anti smirked. He had waited until he knew Mark was conscious - dear old Dark was kind enough to let him back, the livestream still dead - before creating tight knots around his upper arms and ankles, connecting him to his computer chair. 

Mark immediately found himself breathing heavily, staring at Anti in disbelief. "You're real. Jack was right."

Anti smirked. "As much as I enjoy watching you squirm, seeing that fear in your eyes... Let's cut to the chase," he hummed, and as he brought an arm up Mark saw a knife of which he didn't know the origin.

He stiffened and held his breath, feeling little relief as Anti swiftly cut up the middle of his shirt, opening it. "Mm... Jack is missing out," the demon purred, rough hands feeling up Mark's chest. 

Mark swallowed thickly, cheeks reddening. He tugged against the ropes, biceps flexing. 

"Ooh, good. Keep doing that," Anti smirked, and as he reached for Mark's crotch the American flinched. Anti laughed, amused, making Mark's cheeks flush further. 

Anti undid Mark's pants, tugging them down until they were at his ankles. His boxers came easier. Mark squirmed again, breaths becoming audible. 

"Oh shut it," Anti snarled sternly, and Mark startled at the sudden change in the man's demeanour. Anti smirked darkly. "Touch yourself," he commanded, and Mark almost did. He stopped himself though. Why should he have to listen to Anti?

His answer came to him in the next moment, as Anti swung a knife down, a sickly sound of something tearing open loud in his left ear. Mark paled, carefully looking over at the knife sticking out of the top of his (expensive) chair, the blade buried in its stuffing.

Anti loosened his tight grip on the knife, then let go and pulled his arm back, leaving the weapon buried in the chair. "TOUCH YOURSELF!" He shouted, surprising Mark yet again.

Just able to reach, Mark hastily took hold of the base of his member, nowhere near hard.

Well, okay. He was a little hard, because he was a goddamn masochist. 

He took deep breaths, doing his best to keep them quiet. His hand trembled just slightly for the first few strokes, but he slowly calmed as he pumped from base to tip. 

As Mark did that, Anti began to undress himself. He didn't waste time on a show, clothes coming off in a flurry and becoming a pile on the floor. 

Anti hummed, focusing back fully on Mark as he stood naked in front of him. He could tell the man was hardening. "You like that, huh? You know what I'm going to do next, does that make you hard?" He asked teasingly as he gripped the knife and pulled it loose from the chair. In the next moment, it had disappeared.

Mark blushed deeply and looked down, his cock only swelling further at Anti's words. 

"ANSWER ME!" Anti snapped after getting mere centimetres from Mark's face. The American winced, stammering out a 'yes'.

Anti smirked, straddling Mark's hips and hovering over his tip. "Go on then. Fuck me. Fuck me hard," he purred, gripping Mark's shoulders. 

Mark swallowed, slowly pulling his hand away from his shaft. He held onto the armrests of his chair, lifting his hips and entering Anti. He bit back a groan, closing his eyes. 

"HARD, I said!" Anti demanded, seeming determined to not do any of the work. 

Mark breathed audibly, starting to thrust awkwardly up into Anti. He fumbled until he found a rhythm, then steadily began to pick up speed. The demon felt good - walls not as tight as he would have expected, but they still hugged his member in a warm embrace. 

Anti groaned, digging his nails into Mark's skin as the man fucked his hole. "Fuck. Good boy," he gasped out, bouncing slightly. The chair squeaked underneath them. 

Mark panted, cheeks flushed. Was it with shame or arousal? Probably both. 

"Hold your cum," Anti demanded with a growl, just as Mark felt his balls tighten. He silently cursed, holding his climax and tipping his head back. 

Anti smirked, leaning down and connecting his lips with Mark's. 

Mark's eyes widened in surprise, and his hips stuttered for a moment. His breath caught in his throat, and he didn't realize for a moment that Anti was moaning against his lips, climaxing. 

Anti panted as he pulled back from the messy kiss, a white mess on Mark's stomach. He shifted off of the man's still hard member, smirking softly. 

Mark made a small noise of surprise/protest as Anti lifted completely off him, repeating the noise a little louder as the demon strode past him. Mark spun the chair in time to see Anti walk out of the room, fully clothed, the door shutting lightly behind him. 

Mark panted, staring at the door in disbelief before looking down at himself. Somehow, he knew these ropes wouldn't go until he finished. 

He took hold of his member again, breath shaking slightly as he began to stroke. He groaned, closing his eyes, quickly getting faster. His strokes were messy and short, barely from base to tip, but they worked. Pre-cum began to shine noticeably on his tip. 

It didn't take long for him to climb up to his climax again, and he moaned loudly as he reached it, arching his back. He felt his cum join Anti's on his bare skin. A moment later, the ropes disappeared, and Mark was left alone with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :D
> 
> My account has even more fan fiction of Mark, Jack, and others!


End file.
